lost lovers
by fanfictionfanatic18
Summary: bella has secerts and a past life and she's wait for a lost love to come and get will he ever find her in a small town like forks or will she have marry edward even though that she is married to someone else
1. Chapter 1

together forever

Vampire diaries + twilight

Disclaimer

I do not own anything anybody recognise such as characters, songs and so on

Prologue

New World 10th century

No pov

'Kol wait up' Isabelle yelled while trying to keep up with kol

'You'll will have to run faster than that if you want to catch up with me Isabelle' kol called back to her

You know we could have just stayed in the village why do we have to go out of the village Isabelle said finally catching up with kol

We could but then I wouldn't be able to do this kol said while grabbing her face and kissing her

Yeah and we should get back our families will be wondering where we are and then we will be in trouble it is a full moon tonight Isabelle tried to convince them

Yeah lets head back kol said

Back in the village

(In this what happened to henrik has already happened)

Isabelle POV

When we finally reach the village everyone is running mad some said the full moon has came early kol grabs my hand and leads me to his house

Kol my parents I need to get to them make sure there ok

No you live to far they will probably get you before you even reach you before you even reach your house kol told me

But I started to argue but then I realised he was right so I went to his house

Once we reached kol house we went underground where kol's family and Ayanna where, I loved kol's family they love me well most of them loved me they all treat me like part of the family Elijah, Finn, Niklaus treat me like there little sister and mikael treated me more like a daughter than my own father did Esther says that me and Rebekah are twins separated at birth because we are close to each other. Esther helped me through a hard time in life when my twin brother ran away I don't even know if he is dead or alive but something in me says he is alive.

Kol, Isabelle are you alright where were you Esther said

We were in the mellows just outside the village I saw it getting late and I told kol that we need to start heading back I was going to go my own house but kol convince me that it would be to dangerous. Why the full moon has came out so early I thought that it wasn't due to come out for another couple of hours

It was not supposed to but I new it was coming early I told people that but they didn't listen to me I tried to warn them even the werewolf's didn't even listen to me, I guess I should get everyone something to eat Esther told us

Rebekah came over and started talking to kol I wasn't really listening I was worried about my family would they survive as we usually come over to the mikaelson's house but they are not here I was snapped out of my thought's when bekah said to kol 'have you asked Isa yet' that had caught my attention so I decided to join in

Ask me what

Nothing belle Rebekah here I has just been listen in to other people conversions so I told her to mind her own business kol said to me grabbing my hand he seemed quite on edge but I wonder why I guess

Well if you want me to mind my own business I will take my best friend and get out of your business Rebekah said to kol that is the thing I love about Rebekah that she is not afraid to speak her mind.

So what is it you want to talk about Rebekah?

'I'm worried' she said to me she seemed kind of scared

Why what is the matter bekah I said using my nickname for her I'm the only one her calls her that though I have 2 nicknames belle and Isa everyone calls me Isa which I only allow my friends and family to call me and everyone else calls me by my birth right name Isabelle but the only person who calls me belle would be the person who I care about the most would be kol.

'I feel like something bad is going bad is going to happen I tried to tell my father but wouldn't listen to me he just told me to go and get on with my chores but I know something bad is going to happen I can feel it bekah told me but she kind of said the last part in a whisper so that no one could hear her.

Bekah I feel the same feeling that some thing bad is going to happen but even if something does happen just know that we will be friends no matter what

Yeah I guess you are right we will be friends no matter what you never guess what I heard about tatia petrova Rebekah said changing the subject.

I heard from lia who heard it from Shannon that tatia's family disowned her and kicked her out of their home and said they don't want to hear from her or her bastard of a child Rebekah told I was not at all shocked I hated the bitch because she tried to take kol away for me I think that's why he brought me to the mellows to break up with me and go after tatia the other day I asked him to go a walk with me and he said that he was busy so I went on that walk myself and sat beside a tree and cried my eyes out

Rebekah I know you have an opinion of that girl but two of your brother are very fond of her so keep your opinions to yourself from now on and do not listen to village gossip, Dinner is nearly ready and isa kol would like a word with you he says it is important Esther said while walking over to us

When I got to kol he asked me to sit down and to talk until he was finished

Kol POV

Isabelle my sweet belle I have known you all my life and every time I see you there is always I don't know how to explain it when I was younger I didn't know what it meant but now I do it means I love you so the other day when you asked me to go a walk with you and told you I couldn't it was because I had to go to your father and ask him for your hand in marriage so what do you say belle will you do me the honor in becoming my wife. I said to belle she just staring at me

You know you can talk now so Miss Isabelle Cali will you do me the honor in becoming the mrs kol Mikaelson

All of a sudden I hear her scream then all my noisy family came to what was all the commotion was about

Yes kol I will marry you have made me the happiest person alive even though I thought you were going to break up with me Belle told me I have never seen her so happy

Together forever belle

That is enough everyone time for dinner and then to bed we will celebrate this tomorrow with Isabelle's Parents.

The next morning

Kol I want to tell my parents together even though they probably already know because of your family telling half the village told me I nearly laughed

Belle I think your parents already know I did ask for your hand in marriage

I guess you are right come on lets go tell them I was surprised my father give you permission as I know he despises me because he lost a son when my twin brother ran away and my mother can not bear any more children but I love her with all my heart so he has been stuck with me but I guess he just wants to get rid of me she told me my heart was breaking slightly to see her upset

Hey come on lets go over to tell them then later on after all the chores are done I will take you up to the mellows for picnic who does that sound I said trying to cheer her I hated the way her father treats her half the time like she doesn't exist and only acts like he knows her when he is around people and want to put a show for other people I don't know why her twin brother had left her with her father, my father told me that belle father river all he wanted was a son and when he did come along he didn't give him the time of day I was not surprise when belle told me that he had ran.

While belle and I were walking up to her house lia came up to us and said isa you have to come quick it is your parents they were attacked by the werewolves last night

I have never saw belle run so fast and all the way all she kept calling was her mother you see belle and her mother were really close like my mother and Rebekah are I run and catch up with her it turns out the belle's father was ripped apart and her mother was not as bad but she was bleeding a lot belle ran over to her an was covered in her mothers blood it brought me back to the morning that Nicklaus had brought henrik dead after they went out to see the werewolves change all of sudden some man started yelling at belle so I told him to leave her alone that she had lost her parents so I told her to get some of her belonging that she could stay with us I new my family wouldn't mind as they already treat her like family

Esther POV

Tonight I turn my family in to immortal I also made the decision to turn Isabelle as well because she is a part of the family and she has lost so much already .

* * *

Chicago early 1920's

Kol POV

Isabelle run he found run and don't turn back he found us I don't want him to hurt you let me handle him

'I can't and I won't leave you, I love you kol' Isabelle said grabbing my face and kissing my with passion

Isabelle Alexia Mikaelson I love you but I want you to run I do not want you to be a part of Klaus's plan to unleash his werewolf side and build his Army of hybrids.

Kol I will always love you and here's the thing if you ever wake up come find me belle said to me

Remember together forever now run belle I love I told her before I kissed her with passion

* * *

Read and review

please tell me what you think this my first crossover

does this story have a future


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided that I will discontinue this story as it has I don't feel it anymore but don't worry as I am writing a similar one my oc it will be called soulmates never die look out for it any questions pm

Thank you


End file.
